The Writers' Meeting
by simplepleaseures
Summary: Having Seth MacFarlane as your boss can be too much of a distraction.


I wanted him. I wanted him, inside me. Now. The constant torture of him sitting across the room during production meetings, as he carefully explains his vision for the next episode, what jokes work and don't work, his constant encouragement of all the writers. It wasn't right, he was my boss after all, but I didn't care. I had to have him. His gorgeous eyes, his silly smile, his silky hair; I wanted him on top of me, touching me, sucking me, fucking me. Enough was enough.

Today's meeting was about…frankly, I haven't been paying attention. It's his fault too; sexy bastard wore his shirt with his top button undone, showing off his muscular, smooth chest. How can I focus with that hanging around? He calls it to an end and I snap back to reality. I grab my half-empty coffee cup and notebook and head back to my office when I hear him.

"Ella, can you hang back? I need to ask you a few questions."

Shit. Gone are my lusty thoughts as I think about what I possibly could have fucked up. All my outlines were in and I was working on revisions for my script, but that wasn't due until next week. What could he want?

"Hey, Seth. What's up?"

"Ella! My favorite female writer!" he jokes.

"You mean, your only female writer," I retort.

" Ouch, got me there. I swear we are working on that. Anyway, walk and talk with me to my office."

We leave the writers' room and stroll over to Seth's office. We banter, he asks me about my new apartment and I ask him how his new movie is going. Really, it's like a scene out of an Aaron Sorkin script. The entire time I just want to scream out, "Seriously, let's just fuck already and get it over with!" but my game face is on. I cannot be thinking about sitting on my boss's face as he eats me out while trying to have a professional conversation with him.

He opens the door to his office and motions for me to come in. He turns to Matty, one of his assistants and asks him to hold his calls for now. Uh oh, this can't be good. He closes the door.

"Have a seat. Would you like a drink?"

"I'll have whatever you are having." I say, praying I still have a job when I leave this room.

"Well, I know it's only 3 o'clock, but how does a glass of Jack sound?"

I take a minute, not sure how to respond. Seth laughs and replies, "I know, I look like an alcoholic. It's fine. I can get you something else…."

I cut him off, "No, Jack is fine."

He pours two glasses, hands one to me, and sits down. He takes a long drink and looks at me before saying, "I just wanted to know how are the script revisions? Any issues?"

I take a moment and fill him in on the details. I start to calm down as I realize he's not going to fire me, he just wanted to chat. We talk shop for a few more minutes. He gets up to refill his glass and looks at me. I meet his eyes and we look at each other for a few moments. A knock at the door breaks our concentration, as we come back to reality. Matty opens the door and lets Seth know that he is taking off for the afternoon, as there is some network event tonight. Seth bids him good night and Matty closes the door.

Seth sits back down on the couch and looks at me. He sighs deeply before saying, "Ella, can I be totally honest with you for a minute?"

The panic sets in again. Is he unhappy with my work? Does he hate my sweater? Can you fire someone if you hate their sweater?

"Sure, Seth. Honesty is always a good policy."

He laughs. " Yes, it is a good policy. This could make things awkward and I want you to tell me if things get weird, because that is the last thing I would want to happen…."

He starts to ramble. He has a tendency to do that when he is nervous. I listen halfheartedly. He finishes talking and looks at me, eager for an answer, but I didn't hear the question.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Ella, I have a bit of a crush on you. I've been holding on to my feelings for a while now, mainly because I'm your boss. But, I can't help it any longer. I just wanted to know if you felt the same way. If not, we can act like this conversation never happens and things are still the same between us. But…"

He can't even finish his sentence as I've already launched myself onto the other couch and my tongue is in his mouth. Christ, I've been waiting for this moment for so long, too long. I straddle him as I use my tongue to explore his mouth. My hands are massaging his scalp as I rub my body against his. His hands start on my thighs and slowly work their way up to my chest. I break this kiss.

"Does this answer your question?"

His eyes open wide and he scoffs. "Uh, yeah. I think so."

I start to kiss him down his neck, onto his gorgeous chest. I'm pretty sure he waxes, but I can write the jokes later. I unbutton his shirt and start to suck on his nipples. His head rolls back, his eyes close and a moan escapes from his mouth. I work my way down his belly button and unzip his jeans. He's big and he's hard. Of course this bastard would have a huge cock on top of everything else. I come back up to his face and start kissing him again, while my hand goes inside his boxer shorts and starts rubbing his throbbing dick. He tenses at the sudden contact, but relaxes.

"Fuck, that feels good," he whispers.

I work his cock slowly. Little drops of pre-cum escape and I use it as lube. Slow and steady, I rub his cock as he starts to work my shirt off. I eagerly help him with and my bra too. I keep my hand on his dick as he starts to rub my nipples, soon replacing his fingers with his tongue. I moan as his tongue flicks my nipples. I can't take much more. I want to ride him like a fucking racehorse.

His eyes open as I remove my hand from his dick. I stand up and remove my jeans, leaving me in my lacy pink cheeky panties. He looks me up and down and starts to remove his jeans and his boxers, without ever taking his eyes from my body. He sits back down on the couch, eyes filled with anticipation.

"Seriously, man. It's bad enough your insanely talented and nice. But the fact that you are fucking gorgeous when you are naked just adds insult to injury," I crack.

He laughs. "Jesus Christ, Ella. You are a funny girl even when seducing a man. Now come here so I can eat you out."

I laugh and sit on the couch. We kiss, but Seth wastes no time working his way to my wet womanhood. His tongue enters and he quickly finds my clit. Clearly those years of vocal training have paid off, as his talented tongue hits my clit with precision and skill. I moan and push his head in deeper to my cunt. Before I hit my peak, he stops and comes back up to kiss me, his face filled with the juices from my pussy.

He lays me down on his couch, which I will never be able to look at the same again. We look each other in the eyes as he positions himself at my entrance. This is the moment I have been waiting for.

"Ella, you are one fucking amazing girl."

"Seth, just shut up and fuck me."

We giggle and kiss as Seth pushes his entire cock inside me. I gasp in pleasure and in a little bit of pain. Once I nod that he's good to go, he slowly starts rocking in and out of me. I lift my legs up around him, so he can hit my g-spot with greater ease. He kisses me and starts sucking my tits again. I moan out and he stops. I take that as my cue as he flips over and I get on top. This is what I've been waiting for and I am going to fuck him like our lives depended on it. I position myself on top of him and slam myself down on his cock. His eyes open wide as he moans out my name. As I keep fucking his cock, my tits bounce up and down. Seth reaches out to massage one, as his other hand flicks my clit. I'm close, but I don't want this to be over. I lean down next to his ear and whisper, "I want to you to take me from behind."

He nods eagerly as I position myself on the floor on all fours. He kneels next to me and the next thing I know he is inside me again, his cock going in and out. His thrusts get quicker as he reaches down again to massage my clit. He leans over so his chest is on my back and he breathes into my ear. I'm so close and he is too. He stops again and rolls me over. Before he enters me again, he leans down and whispers, "I want to see you cum."

"With pleasure," I whisper back. I arch my back into his chest, my body aches for his touch. He enters me again and we quickly find our rhythm. As he hits my spot, I feel myself coming to the edge. My hands grasp his ass to pull him deeper and we kiss. I moan into his mouth as I cum. He quickly follows, spilling his cum inside me. Good thing I've been taking my birth control lately.

He falls on top of me as we catch our breath. I feel a slight ache, but overall I feel amazing. Getting fucked by Seth was even better in reality than it was in my dreams. He picks himself up and looks at me. We start to laugh and he rolls off me.

After a few moments of silence, I speak. "You know, I thought I was coming in here to get fired."

Seth looks at me and smiles. "Yeah, I can't fire you. Something about diversity or some nonsense like that."

We both laugh. Even after fucking each other brains out, we are both still comedy writers at heart.


End file.
